Shogyômujô
by Lushita
Summary: Toutes les choses finissent un jour par disparaître", Lily Evans croyait à ces mots et oublia son passé. Un jour, elle se retrouve dans ses souvenirs et dans ceux de ses amis et revoit comme pour la première fois sa propre histoire. LJ Romance.


Bonsoir ou Bonjour à vous, lecteurs et lectrices

Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, qui reprend une grande partie de mon ancienne fic "No more to exist " mais vous pouvez lire celle-ci sans avoir lu l'autre car elles sont totalement différentes.

Le titre est d'origine japonaise et signifie : Toutes les choses finissent un jour par disparaître. Le titre de chaque chapitre sera en rapport avec cette expression.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture. A dans un mois ! [ Je pars en vacances aujourd'hui … Mais bon si vous voulez de mes nouvelles allez sur mon Live Journal (l'adresse est dans mon profil) ]

A Bientôt

Lushita

****

Shogyômujô.

" Toutes les choses finissent un jour par disparaître "

Sauf les années passées à me haïr…

Chapitre 1

" Je m'enfuis

Rien ne peut gâcher mon bonheur "

Je ne sais pas si je rêve ou si je vis bien ce qui m'arrive. J'étais allongée dans le parc de Poudlard sous un beau saule pleureur quand soudainement et je ne sais de quelle manière, je me suis retrouvée dans la peau d'une jeune fille rousse, haute de cinq pieds trois **[1]**, environ, aux grands yeux verts et à la peau laiteuse. Ce corps me semblait familier et quelques secondes plus tard, je compris…

J'étais dans la peau de Lily Evans, c'est à dire Ma Peau ! Vous allez dire que c'est logique mais je vous assure que cela fût un vrai choc, pour moi, de me retrouver dans ma peau à 16 ans et demi. Oui, car j'ai oublié de le préciser mais elle avait 16 ans et demi et moi 17 et demi donc une bonne année de différence. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était passé vraiment beaucoup de choses pendant cette année… Et dire que le temps passe vite… Mais bon, tout cela n'est pas affaire de temps qui passe mais de temps tout court donc revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt à notre brebis mais je ne vois pas la grande différence… Enfin bref…

J'entendais ses pensées et bizarrement, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'eusse un jour pensé de telles choses…

Elle marchait le long d'un petit chemin fait de gravillons, au milieu d'un grand jardin où quelques arbres encadraient le jardin ainsi que de belles plates-bandes d'une multitude de variétés de fleurs. Elle regardait chaque fleur, chaque branche, chaque caillou, chaque brin d'herbe avec une telle tristesse si bien que le vent et la douce lueur du soleil matinal rendait un tableau d'une profonde mélancolie et d'une étrange alchimie entre le vert pâle mais tout autant profond, la couleur vive des plantes et la manière dont ses cheveux et son visage étaient rafraîchis et illuminés par cette douce brise et ces doux rayons de soleil.

" Si je pars à jamais, est-ce qu'ils s'en rendront compte ? Si je meure, est-ce qu'ils verseront des larmes ? Si j'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, pourquoi suis-je seule ? Pourquoi mes parents sont-ils partis chez Pétunia, pendre sa crémaillère, au lieu de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire et de manger un gâteau pour l'occasion ? Pourquoi ne m'aiment-ils pas ? Si au moins, j'avais des amis avec qui fêter ce jour maudit, mais je n'ai plus qu'une amie et cette dernière est chez elle contre sa volonté. Cette chère Mary-An ne sera majeure, selon notre monde, que le dix-huit du prochain mois et je pourrais pas la voir que ce jour bénit. J'espère rester en vie jusque là. "

Lily arrêta de marcher quand elle sentit son ventre gronder. Il était dans les environs de dix heures et elle n'avait pris qu'une pomme pour petit déjeuner. Elle avait soudainement envie d'avaler trois tablettes de chocolats et décida donc de suivre cette idée car, de toutes les façons, elle pensait qu'elle grossirait même en mangeant peu, alors autant en profité. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et reprit sa marche silencieuse vers la maison, ainsi que ses profondes réflexions.

" Pour moi, la majorité n'est rien. Je suis emprisonnée de toutes les façons, j'ai perdu des amies qui sont devenues mes ennemies, je n'existe presque pour personne dans ce monde ou dans l'autre et pour finir, je suis trop maigre, trop petite, la couleur de mes cheveux est fade et mes yeux n'ont presque pas de vraie couleur. Je me hais et l'on me hait. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'aime et cette personne n'est autre que ma meilleure amie, presque aussi détestée que moi mais, bizarrement, moins malheureuse que moi. Bien sûr, elle se cache dernière sa longue natte et ses lunettes mais elle rayonne de vie. Moi, je n'ai l'air que d'une morte, qui haire sans but à travers ceux qui vivent leur vie. Si je l'étais vraiment, je ne crois que seul mes professeurs et Mary-An seraient pennés. Les autres danseraient sur ma tombe, j'en suis cert… "

Elle revient à elle quand elle entendit des bruits de bas sur le gravier devant la maison. Lily entra dans sa demeure et, à pas de loup, s'avança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée et la tourna, la main tremblant légèrement. "Reprends-toi, Lily ! Tu es une Griffondor donc une fille courageuse ! Reprends-toi ! ", Pensa-t-elle avec détermination.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, La jeune Evans s'avança sur le pavillon de la petite maison. Ses pas résonnaient sur le plancher, en vieux bois, et elle s'arrêta donc pendant quelques secondes scrutant chaque élément du lieu où elle se trouvait.

Il y avait un hamac dans un coin, à droite, puis à sa gauche, une sorte de balançoire pour deux personnes **[2]**, et puis contre les murs extérieurs de la maison, des pots de fleurs diverses et variées et enfin devant – elle, se tenait un chemin de terre et de gravillons où les voitures pouvaient stationner, et L'horizon. Le soleil était de ce côté et était un peu au-dessus d'elle, niveau taille, et l'éblouissait quand tout à coup, elle aperçut au loin une forme. Elle s'avança tandis que la forme en faisait de même. C'est une personne assez haute mais quand Lily, put l'apercevoir de plus près, elle se sentit défaillir.

" Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peux être Lui ! Je suis une enfant de moldue et lui un … un … sorcier sang-pur ! ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? "

Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Plus la personne s'approchait plus elle sentait ses jambes lui faire défauts. Quand cette personne fut à quelques pas de Lily, elle s'arrêta et la regarda avec de gros yeux, presque aussi étonnée qu'elle. Quand cette personne ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Lily tomba à terre, ne sentant plus du tout ses jambes et s'évanouis.

Quand je pus apercevoir à mon tour la personne, ou plutôt le jeune homme, je fus très étonnée mais je repris rapidement mes esprits quand j'eus l'impression que le décor allait vers l'arrière et quelques secondes plus tard ou quelques minutes plutôt, pour être plus exact. J'étais retournée dans le passé mais bizarrement je me trouvais avec le jeune homme et ses pensées. Hum ! Intéressantes pensées… Très intéressantes !

_" Pourquoi cet idiot qui se prend pour mon frère, m'a-t-il demander de porter cette lettre ? J'ai bien vu qu'il préférait aller apporter un colis à une jolie fille mais bon, ce n'est pas la penne de me refiler le reste. J'ai fait Toutes les livraisons sauf celle-ci, si on peut appeler ça une livraison. Je ne suis pas postier, moi. Ni même livreur comme cet abruti qui se croit le meilleur draguer du monde. Je suis bien meilleur **[3] **! Je me demande comment est la cliente **[4]** cette fois, parce que pour l'instant j'ai juste eu des personnes âgées. Et puis cette lettre m'a l'air bien officielle. J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle… "_

_Il arrêta ses pensées quand il vu qu'il avait enfin fini de gravir cette colline. Il vit alors une forme au loin. Elle avait les cheveux roux et s'approchait. Il fit de même toujours confiant, mais plus il s'approchait, plus il pouvait voir la personne distinctement. Elle était belle et elle lui faisait penser à Evans. Mais minute ! C'était Evans ! Pourtant sur la lettre, il n'y avait ce nom ! Il vit qu'elle était horrifiée et que ses genoux tremblaient légèrement. Puis soudainement, ses jambes lâchèrent et la belle jeune femme tomba au sol, évanouie._

_" Oh, mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? ", Pensa-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune femme._

C'est bizarre tout cela. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Pourtant c'est bien moi… Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je ne le sais pas et peut-être que je ne le saurais jamais. J'aimerais juste me réveiller dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir, dans ma tour et dans ce cher Poudlard ! Cela me semble à présent… Impossible…

Fin du chapitre 1

…Et à te haïr. **[5]**

C'était la fin du premier chapitre de la potterfanfiction **_" Shogyômujô. "._** J'espère que cela vous à plu.

_**Petites Explications :**_

**[1] C**inq pieds trois font environ un mètre soixante et un

**[2] L**a balançoire pour deux personnes est appelée en italien "Dondolo" qui signifie en français "Balancelle".

**[3] ****"J**e suis bien meilleur" montre à quel point ce personnage a un ego sur-dimensionné.

**[4] "L**a cliente" ; le personnage sait que c'est une fille car il a du lire l'adresse donc il a pu voir le prénom et le nom. Cela est confirmé quelques lignes plus tard.

**[5]** "...**E**t à te haïr" est la suite du titre du chapitre. Il y aura tout au long de la fic ce complément de titre à la fin.

Une Review pour l'auteur fait toujours battre son cœur.

A Bientôt

Lushita.


End file.
